Pilot Script
Scene: in the Buenos Aires Airport. Violetta Narrating:It's seen so long since I've last went to Buenos Aires. I bets lots of changed. The blocks, the cities, and especially the people. P.U, I wish they opened the window or something, I thought. It smelled like a inside of a 1 New York train. Herman: Violetta, let's go. We are going to be late. Violetta Narratoring: I follow my dad into this really long line filled with bunch of people. This is going to be forever, I thought. I had to contain myself and be patience. Finally, it was our turn. I gave the man my ticket and he stapled mines and Dads together. Ticket Man: Have a good flight. Herman: Thank you. violetta narrating: The closer we got to the plane the more I got excited. Once I got to the airplane I looked at my ticket. Violetta: 2b. Must be in the front. Violetta narratoring: I went to my seat and sat down. Out of nowhere, a cute guy sits next to me. Hair back, nice brown eyes, and was all my type. I could tell my dad was tensed. The boy looked at me smiled and I smiled at back him. During the flight, I had to go use the bathroom. Herman: You see that girl that is sitting next to you. Cute boy: Uh Uh Herman: She has a disease that makes go crazy when she falls in love. It's called don'tfallinlovewithheroriwillhurtyou disease. Cute Boy( Interested): Wow. It pretty long but why is it called that? Herman grabbing the boy by the collar: Listen here, buddy boy don't act stupid if you fall in love with her I will hurt you like how a farmer hurts a chicken. Do you understand me? Violetta narratoring: I finally got back from the bathroom. The cute boy was frightened with fear. Dad was whistling in his world. The boy went from big eyes to shaking. Does this kid needs medical help or something, I thought. To the whole ride home, the cute guy was shaking and didnt look anywhere except up. But I wasn't paying attention. I was paying attention to my big reaction when I got to Buenos Aires. Everyone happy appulading me when I enter the room. Violetta: Thank You Thank You. Violetta narrating: Dad wakes me up in my daydream. Violetta: What? Herman: It's yes and it's not an award show. They will love you no matter what. Don't be nervous. Violetta Narrating: Dad gives me a kiss on my forehead. Airflight Attendance: If you look at your window you will see the beautiful country called Argentina. Violetta narrating:I looked at the window and saw that beauty country called Argentina. That beautiful land covered with trees and grass. Finally we got out the airport and got a taxi home, I was so nervous that I could pee in my pants. But I remembered what my dad said Don't be nervous, I thought. My dad closed the car door while holding a bunch of bags. Herman: Aren't you gonna help me out here? Violetta: Nope. I'm much better in here than here. Violetta narrating: Dad drops all of the bags on the floor and put his hand out for me to come out. I couldn't say no. As I dad held my hand, I felt a sense of relief as if everything is gonna be alright. As he knocked on the door, a bunch of people came out hugging and crying. Some where getting our bags. I was confused. I don't know this people. I stood there watching people hugging each other. Herman:( after crying) Say hi violetta. Don't be shy. Violetta narratoring: I went and hugged this lady that had her hair in rolls and was wearing an apron on. Olga: Aye! My little princess has arrived. Finally! Violetta narrating: She gave me a big hug that almost killed me. Violetta: ( losing air) can't breath can't breath. Violetta narrating: Olga apoligizied for hugging so tight. Olga: I don't wanna kill you because you just got here. Violetta narratoring: Then I had to give a hug to another guy who dressed nice in a nice suit. Must be dad's rich friends or something,I thought. Ramallo: Aye! My little violetta is all grown up. Look at her she must be like what 16 years old right? Herman: She is 14 years old, Ramallo. Olga: You went to far this time, Ramallo. Violetta narratoring: Dad's rich friend Ramallo and the maid were indistively talking. Violetta: May I go to my bedroom now? Herman: no no no no no no. I have a bigger surpize for you. Violetta narratoring: Dad brought this lady from the corner that apparently had been hiding. She had short hair, nice eyes, and looked rich. Maybe she was one of Dad's rich friends, I thought. Herman: We have a surpize for you. Violetta narratoring: Suddenly the women kissed my dad in the mouth. I wanted to yank all the hair she had lefted on her head but that's when I realized that maybe dad has a new girlfriend. Herman: She is gonna be your new mom pretty soon. Violetta narrating: Dad laughs at that and so does she. Jade: My name is Jade Lafontaine. I am going to be your new best friend. Violetta narrating: Jade gives her hand to shake. I feel like everyone is looking at me. Wondering what I am doing next. What she gonna do next? This or that. I shake her hand. Jade: Nice to meet you, Violetta. You know what I should give you a hug. Violetta narrating: She gave me a bigger hug than Olga's. Everyone appulauded and smiled. Violetta (losing air): can't breath can't breath. Jade: Sorry I didn't meant to. I am so excited that your here. Violetta narrating: Ok, I thought. Then I got to meet her brother Matias. You could tell he was a food snacker. He gave me a big hug with food in his mouth. Matias (with food in his mouth): nice to meet you, Violetta. Hope we could be the best of friends. Violetta mumbled: not with that food in your mouth. Violetta narrating: I gave a little chuckle. Olga: Let's Eat! Violetta Narrating: Stop right here! Before we continue we are going to Studio 21. This where my secret aunt that my dad never told me about worked at. She worked as a teacher. Her name was Angie. Angie was daydreaming thinking about how grown up I come of been. And How much she wanted to be there for me but she couldn't find me. Scene: Teacher's Lounge room. Pablo: What's wrong Angie? Angie: Nothing.(sigh) It's that I really really really miss Violetta. Pablo: You never know she might be closer than you think. Violetta narrarating: Pablo was eventually right about that. I was closer that she thought. Angie: Thanks Pablo for always cheering e up. Pablo: your welcome. Angie: I need another job. Pablo concered: Why? Aren't you happy working here with us and with me. Angie: Shh! I'm not leaving and I'm getting a new job because the rent has gone higher this time. Stupid Rent Pablo: Tell me about it. Angie: I'm thinking like working like at a diner or restaurant. Or a late night shift. Pablo: What about something simple like a tutor. I mean you work as a teacher. How hard can it be? Angie: not bad. Not bad at all. Pablo: But if your thinking about it. Take this. Angie: Thanks Pablo. This really means a lot to me. Pablo: I have to go now. Bye! Angie: Bye! Let's see now. 718 Violetta narrating: Let's go forward two days later where my dad is talking about getting me a tutor. Scene: The Castillo's House Herman: We are getting a tutor for you. Violetta: I don't want to. I want to go a school. Like everyone self. Why can't I go? Jade chipped in: I agree with Violetta. She is teenager and she can handle herself. Violetta narrating: Jade isn't as bad I think she is, I thought. Herman: I have my reasons why I don't want her to go. Now excuse me. Violetta narrating: I rolled my eyes and then I was feeling guilty for what I did. But I have my reason why. I am old enough to go school. My dad treates me like a baby. Two hours later,someone knocked on the door. Dad rushed downstairs and everyone stopped what they were doing to see. It was Angie. Angie: Hello. My name is Angie Carrara. Violetta narrating: Angie shaked Dad's hand. Herman: Welcome! My name is Herman Castillo and this my daughter Violetta. Violetta narrating: Angie gasped. Everyone was lost. What's going on, I thought. The end of episode. This episode is a production of Enjoyingmyday writing. I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS ONLY THE WIKIA. Next episode: Engagement Party Script